Del Amor y Cosas Anexas
by Alexiel-S
Summary: SLASH.La serpiente y el león... pueden dos seres tan diferentes sentir algo... pueden fundirse en la hoguera del amor?.... esta es una historia que se ocurrió en un rato de ocio....
1. En los inicios

Del amor y Cosas Anexas Por: ALexielS Personajes: Harry x Draco -  
Las típicas advertencias: YAOI (este es el primer capituo, no hay lemmon... pero habra :P)  
cada uno sabe lo que lee, no tiene fines de lucro (mera diversion y en parte perversion 9...) los personajes son de J.K.Rowling (por que si Draco fuese mio ¬)  
dedicado a Mika Nanoe, Basara y al Yaoi no Teishutsu en general... esop!... a leer!  
n.a: este fic es un mundo paralelo al libro... inspirado en los 16 años de Harry y de Draco   
Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, el colegio estaba calido, la voz de los estudientes era de suma alegria... era viernes, y al otro dia estaba programada la salida aHogsmeade.  
Un trio particular de jovenes caminaba por los pasillos, iban comentando acerca de un tema muy particular.  
- Hermione, cambia esa cara- dijo Ron al aburrirse de la cara de desilucion que tenia la chica - Ron tiene razon... cambia esa cara!- Harry apoyaba a su amigo - Es que no puedo creer que la miserable de Alexiel haya obtwnido una "A+" y yo soo una "A" en la maldita prueba de Pociones... no puedo creerlo!- ermione tenia la cara roja de ira y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estaba a punto de llorar Hermione, ella es una buena almumna, al igual que tu... np puedes ser tan egoista... aparte, por muy Slytherin que sea, ela es linda (n.n)- Ron miraba la cara de Hermione, luego de decir lo ultimo, con mucha gracia -Ese es el punto... es SLYTHERIN... Snape adora a sus "niños"... sobretodo a Malfoy y todo lo que lo rodeee... y entre esas instancias esa ella-  
- Hablando de el rey de roma... el escarabajo que se asoma - Ron dijo esto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Draco y compañia lo escuchasen - Vaya vaya, el seños Weasley hablando de mi... creo que el poder del dinero no es tan solo fuera d eeste colegio... no crees Lastrange?- Draco hablo a Alexiel - Draco... no lo se... solo se que la excelencia academica se lleva por dentro... o no Granger-  
- Me pregunto por que se nos acercaron?... no tienes cosas mejor que hacer Malfoy?- Harry un poco astiado de la cara de los cuatro reclamo al joven rubio.  
- Vaya, que sorpresa Potter... ahora hablas?... no crei que tu intelecto diera para tanto... con el permiso de los que sean de una buena familia, me retiro... cosa que no es el caso de ustedes- Draco se retiro, acompañado de la chica, que se reia como idiota -Harry, por que demonios no le dijiste nada!... te ofendio!... yo que tu lo minimo que haria seria lanzarme un hechizo repelente!- Ron gritaba a Harry agitando sus brazos de manera exagerada - Harry, Ron tiene razon... por que no le dijiste algo!- dijo Hermione... pero Harry no prestaba atencion... estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar como Malfoy se acercaba con una extraña alegria a Zabini... mientras que Alexiel se retiraba, dejando a Draco muy bien acompañado de ese chico de pelo negro y liso... E IBAN ABRAZADOS!... eso colmo la paciencia de Harry el cual, muy enojado, salio corriendo en direccion al roble junto al lago.  
Al notar esto, Ron y Hermione lo siguen a toda prisa... Al llegar al lugar, descubren que Harry esta llorando a los pies de arbol... ambos a migos se asustan y corren a preguntarle que le sucede -Es que no les he dicho algo... algo que me esta pasando hace mucho tiempo...- Harry decia mientras controlaba su llanto - Que sucede?- Hermione estaba impaciante.  
Harry se puso de pie, limpiando su retaguardia de las hojas y tierra que tenian... y a la vez su cara de los restos de lagrimas que quedabn. Sus amigos estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Harry les dice que mejor permanezcan sentados -Pero que demonios te pasa?... es tan grave acaso?- Ron exasperado empezaba a perder al paciencia - Sera mejor que nos lo digas luego Harry- Hermione estaba en la misma situacion de Ron.  
-Bueno, les digo sin mas... me enamore...- Harry dijo - Pero eso no es malo Harry... es muy lindo... de Cho Chang?- dijo Hermione - No Hermione... de... Malfoy...- Continuara-

Les gusto el comienzo?... me encanta ser mala XDDDDD! o!...dejo hasta aqui esto... pronto el proximo capitulo... comentarios y demases en mi lindo "r/r"!... arrewua! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD 


	2. Queee? preguntas y respuestas

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- fue el grito de los chicos al unísono - Que me enamoré de Malfoy...- Harry sentía que su cara comenzaba a arder de vergüenza - Desde cuándo Harry?... por que no nos habías dicho nada!... somos tus amigos!- Hermione, ya salida de su asombro, miraba al "niño que vivió" con cara de duda - Harry... no entiendo... es que realmente no entiendo... como demonios fuiste a enamorarte de ese asqueroso, repugnante, racista, clasista, estúpido, arrogante, imbe...- Ron no alcanzó a terminar - Ya córtala Ron, que no se te olvide que hablas de la persona que amo...- Harry detuvo a su amigo un tanto hastiado por el comentario - Pero reacciona hombre!... primero que nada, TÚ eres también un hombre, no te puedes enamorar de Malfoy... y segundo, y creo que lo peor de todo... es M-A-L-F-O-Y!... en que demonios pensabas?- Ron hacia notar su enojo.. la verdad es que la noticia hizo enojar bastante a Ron... pero Hermione tenia una cara de interrogante.  
- Ron, el punto no es que Harry sea gay o no... el punto es por que no nos habías contado... desde cuando... respóndeme!- Hermione comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que había conservado.  
- Haber... Hermione,... por Draco siento cosas hace 3 años... desde tercero-  
- DESDE TERCERO!... POR DIOS HARRY... EN QUE PENSABAS HOMBRE!- Ron gritaba agitando sus brazos como una gallina - Ron!... cállate de una vez por todas!- el grito de la chica lo hizo detenerse en el acto –continúa Harry , te ESCUCHAMOS – dijo esto último mirando muy seria mente a Ron, el cual se había enojado y cruzado sus brazos con cara de pocos amigos - Gracias... y enamorado realmente hace 8 meses... Ron, con respecto a tu duda... el amor es así... tu no eliges de quien te enamoras!... puedes mirar, pero tu corazón es el que realmente manda... créeme que nunca pensé en contarles esto... por lo mismo que está sucediendo ahora, yo sabía que Ron se iba a enfadar y tu, Hermione, me ibas a tapizar de preguntas acerca de esto...- las caras de sus amigos cambiaron radicalmente... Ron miraba a Harry con cara de culpa y Hermione estaba roja como un tomate – Lo único que les pido es que me respeten... que respeten mi opinión y mis preferencias... por favor... – Harry comenzaba a desmoronarse nuevamente y las lágrimas caían por su carita, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos por el llanto... Hermione se puso de pie y lo abrazó, Ron se paro y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al chico que lloraba - Harry, enamorarse es de lo más normal... bueno, no podemos negar que el objeto de tu afecto no es muy común que digamos- - Ya lo sé Hermione, ya lo sé!... pero que quieres que haga!- Harry intentaba en vano controlar sus lagrimas - Pero no es para que sigas enfadándote con nosotros a cada comentario que hacemos Harry!... somos tus mejores amigos, estamos aquí en las buenas y en las malas – Hermione intentaba sonar consoladora - Si Harry... siempre y cuando no se te ocurra invitar a Malfoy a dormir a nuestra alcoba... era un chiste!... en fin- Ron miraba las caras de "" que Harry y Hermione le pusieron - Bueno, la cosa es que ya te sacaste un peso de encima... no olvides que te apoyamos sea quien sea del que tu estés enamorado... si Ron , sea el que sea, y Malfoy está dentro de esos rangos... bueno, será mejor que volvamos al colegio... tenemos clase de Transformaciones... y ya sabemos como es la profesora Mc Gonagall con este asunto de los atrasos... vamos, Harry- Hermione condujo a Harry en el trayecto, mientras que Ron los miraba con cierto recelo .  
Draco y Blaise se encontraban comiendo ranas de chocolate en la sala común de Slytherin, ambos reían y se divertían leyendo unas "Corazón de Bruja " que pertenecían a Alexiel - mira esto Zabinni – dijo Draco - ..." después de ese hechizo contra ratas que le arrojé... mi vida sexual ha sido mucho mejor... solo con decir que el tamaño de su miembro es tan grande como el de un burro en celo... otras de las poses que me gus-  
- DRACO! QUE DEMONIOS HACES LEYENDO MIS REVISTAS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN!- Alexiel gritaba como histérica – no saben pedir las cosa ustedes?- Alexiel seguía gritando, esta vez, roja de la vergüenza - Y para que te sonrojas, o es que acaso tenías estas revistas para tu goce personal?- la cara de Draco se torció un poco, como si tuviese una sonrisa siniestra - Eres un... uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!... te arrojaría un hechizo petrificante si no fueses mi amigo... maldito rubio – Alexiel se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Zabinni se levantó y se sentó a su lado, lo cual aprovechó muy bien la chica, ya que aprovechó de ponerse en su hombro y simular que dormía - Wow Zabinni, no sabía que tuvieses llegada con las chicas!- Draco ironizaba con el tono de su voz - Celoso Malfoy? – decía e chico mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica (N.A: no soy ni tonta ni perezosa ;P)  
-No... solo que... nada, mejor rebusquemos en más revistas haber si hay algo interesante – dijo Malfoy cambiando drásticamente de tema- MIRA!... aquí sale una poción para curar la acné...- comenzó Draco a leer la receta de la poción, mientras que Alexiel y Blaise se miraban con cara de incredulidad... es que Draco había omitido olímpicamente la respuesta a la pregunta de Zabinni... había que averiguar por cualquier medio si Draco estaba enamorado de alguien... y quien era ese "alguien". Todo Slytherin sabía que Draco Malfoy era el ser más idolatrad por las chicas de aquella casa, pero que a ninguna le prestaba atención, solo una vez se acostó con Pansy Parkinson, pero más de unas cuantas encamadas, nada más sucedió. De hecho, el mismo Draco le dejó bien en claro en plena sala común de Slytherin y frente a todo el mundo que fue solo sexo y nada más, que no lo siguiera hostigando de esa manera, ya que no conseguiría nada de el más que sus insultos.  
Era de antología recordar el llanto de Pansy y como garabateó a Draco, mientras que él solo se limito a darse la vuelta, llamar a Alexiel y salir de la sala común -A ella también te la coges como a mí? – fue el grito de la chica dolida desde el centro de la sala, acaparando las miradas de todos los presentes. Alexiel se puso roja de la vergüenza, mientras que Draco se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó -Mi querida Pansy, una cosa es tener amigas, que es el caso de Alexiel, y la otra es tener mujeres solo para coger, que justamente ese es tu caso. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que tratar con mi amiga, adiós! – dijo Draco, tomando de los hombros a Alexiel y terminado de salir del lugar. Pansy en cambio, corrió a su habitación, roja por la ira y la vergüenza, además de llorar como una magdalena.  
-Draco, no debiste tratarla de esa manera... – Alexiel, aun roja por el bochorno, miraba de reojo a su amigo -Tranquila, no iba a dejar que esa puta te ofendiera sin razón... además, tu que me conoces bien, sabes que tu eres mi única amiga, y que el resto de ellas es solo carne fresca que es cogible – Draco mostró un sonrisa burlona -DRACOOOOOO! NO SEAS TAN GROSERO!- la chica golpeaba con su mano el hombro del joven -Auch!... mejor vamos a juntarnos con Zabinni, te parece?  
-Bueeeeeeeeeeno – y se fueron Flash Back End   
Al otro extremo del colegio, un trío de jóvenes paseaba luego de su clase -Que bien, las clases con la profesora Mc Gonagall siempre me suben el ánimo- decía Hermione -Todo por que eres el genio de Gryffindor... lo que es a mi... no pude transformar ese libro en urraca... con suerte me resulto un canario azul con letras doradas en el lomo – decía Ron con cara de desilusión -Lo que pasa Ron es que tu no le pones empeño en esa clase... recuerda que por más prefecto que seas no te salva de que pedas reprobar algún ramo- la cara de Hermione era de inquisición total -Lo se Hermione, no tienes por que reacordármelo ()- Ron la miraba con enfado -Y tu Harry, no pareces ni conforme ni en desacuerdo ... Harry?... Harry?...HARRY!- Hermione pasaba las manos frente los ojos de Harry hasta que termino por gritarle -Ah?... ahhhhhhh, lo siento... es que algo distrajo mi atención- dijo Harry -Querrás decir "alguien", Hermione, mira hacia el frente – dijo Ron Justo frente de ellos pasaba el causante de la tristeza de Harry, nada más ni nada menos que el señor Malfoy, y para variar un poco, acompañado de su inseparable yegua Alexiel y el huesudo de Zabinni -Harry... mírame- dijo Hermione. Pero los ojos verdes estaban puestos sobre la figura que paseaba al frente suyo... ese rubio tan platinado, su piel tan blanca, sus labios carmesí, su traser... Harry detuvo sus pensamientos cuando notó que su pantalón comenzaba a apretarse en la zona de la entrepierna... es que con tan solo mirarlo era que lo exitaba?... demonios, tenía que pensar rápido en algo - Demonios, como mierda bajo esta excitación... en que pienso... en el próximo partido de Quidditch ... es contra de Slytherin... Malfoy va a ir con su traje de buscador... tan ajustado, sobre su escoba... tan delicioso... esto no esta funcionando... mierda... se puso peor!... necesito un baño... estos están en el segundo piso!... que hago... SNAPE ES MI SOLUCION!... si pienso en Snape... ahora baja chiquitín... eso... eso... Snape no es objeto sexual para nadie... eso... uffffff!... por poco y me descubren- pensaba Harry - Que sucede Harry, estás todo rojo...- pregunto con tono de inocencia Hermione - He?... nada, nada Hermione... no me pasa nada... tengo que ir al baño... los veo en el gran salón- dijo Harry y salió corriendo con dirección hacia el baño, pasando por el lado de Draco - Que le sucede a Potter?... hace mucho que no responde mis sarcasmos... pero de que con el tiempo está bueno... tiene un físico impresionante... esos ojitos verdes tan tiernos... su colit... que mierda estoy pensando, ese tipo es HOMBRE!...- pensaba Draco - Que sucede Draco, estás un poco sonrojado... tienes fiebre?- pregunto Alexiel a su amigo, tocándole la frente para ver si tenía temperatura - Eh?... nada, nada Alexiel... no me sucede nada ni tampoco tengo fiebre... voy al baño... nos encontramos en el grans salón en la cena, ok?- dijo el rubio al salir corriendo - ... Ok... eres tan raro amigo - dijo Alexiel al vacío - Hey, Blaise, adonde vas?- la chica habló acercándose al joven -  
- Harry está comportándose muy extraño... esta bien que esté enamorado de Malfoy, pero de ahi a que se comporte como un sobeano idiota es bastante distinto - comentaba Ron, mientras caminaba junto con Hermione hacia la biblioteca - Nuca te has enamorado Ron?... el pobre Harry no debe estar pasándola muy bien... y tu lo juzgas? - el tono de la chica era de molestia - No lo juzgo!... además que sabes tu si yo me he enamorado o no...- Ron se sonrojó un poco, haciendo que la chica abriela los labios para decir algo, sin embarjo el sonrojo se lo impidió -  
Harry estaba en el baño... pensaba en - Como mierda me fui a exitar de esa manera!... no creí que Draco causara esto en mi...- Harry estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el rubio ingresó al baño Draco, que también andaba en las nubes, no noto tampoco la presencia del moreno ojiverde.  
Pasaron varios minutos cuando ambos chicos salieron de la caseta del baño, topándose de frente con el otro.  
Harry palideció y evitó cualquier contacto con el Slytherin, en cambio Draco lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo estrellándolo en la pared - Ahora aclararemos las cosas Potter -  
- Malfoy, suéltame... o te arrepentirás - Harry lo miraba con cara de furia - No lo haré hasta que me respondas por que no me respondes! -  
- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo -  
- Potter, no me hagas perder la paciencia... me vas a responder o mphmphmphmphmphmphmphmphmphpmhpmh- Draco no pudo continuar... ya que los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los suyos tapando cualquier ruido que proviniese de ellos.

Fin del segundo capìtulo!... me costó mas que la mierda poder terminar la idea XD!... espero sus reviews!  
alexiels 


End file.
